


Burn for you

by ninemoons42



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Kink: Bodies and body parts, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42





	Burn for you

  
title: Burn for you  
author: [](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ninemoons42**](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/)  
word count: 600  
fandom: X-Men: First Class [movieverse]  
pairing: one-sided Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr  
rating: PG  
notes: My first fic for X-Men: First Class. Very mild spoilers for the movie. Thanks for the encouragement, [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kiyala/profile)[**kiyala**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kiyala/) :D  
Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). Kink: bodies and body parts. My card is [here](http://ilovetakahana.livejournal.com/111469.html).

  
The first impression Erik Lehnsherr had of Charles Xavier’s hands was an incongruous strength.

Muscles and mind screaming in protest, the need to stop the _Caspartina_ , the cold waters around him and then the hands gripping him tightly, Charles speaking urgently in his mind. Asking him to let go.

The same hands that had draped a blanket around his shoulders once they were aboard.

Erik had just had enough presence of mind to hear him blowing on his hands, to see him huddle into another blanket and rub his hands together for warmth, before exhaustion had taken him.

He had woken up, once, to see him still sitting nearby, hands folded over a book. Fleeting glimpse of neatly clipped nails, a deep indent in his right index finger, ink stains here and there. An academic, then, a mutant, and a sharp mind.

The same hands now, carefully annotating papers, in the study of the CIA covert facility. They had spent the whole day going over McCoy’s machine. Watching Charles’s knuckles bone-white around the railing of the small user’s platform. The pain and ecstasy mingled in his face.

And Erik had had to turn away, swallowing past the lump in his throat. Not for him the admiration on the others’ faces. He wanted to take Charles’s hands, and offer himself up as a support.

He looked down at his book and gave it up for a bad job; he’d been stuck on the same page for the past ten minutes, now, and he still didn’t know what was going on. Mumbling his excuses, he plunged out into the night.

He couldn’t go far, of course; he had a reason to be here, more than one, and he wasn’t leaving until he’d accomplished them all.

But he was also sensible enough to know that staying inside with Charles wasn’t going to help him much.

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting in the courtyard when there was a soft, deliberate scrape of shoe on grass behind him.

Erik sighed quietly and covered his face with his hand.

“I’m intruding. Forgive me, I was just going to ask if you might like a snack before turning in,” Charles said. “I’m not bragging, but I do make a proper fried-egg sandwich if I may say so myself.”

“Is it your custom to eat such heavy food immediately before sleeping?”

Light chuckle, and movement toward him, but when Charles spoke again it was still from a distance. “I don’t imagine people in America do so, no – but if you’re asking about me, personally, then the answer is yes.”

Erik looked over his shoulder, raised one eyebrow in inquiry.

Charles brought a hand up to his mouth to cover his sheepish smile. “I need to eat often, because of my abilities. If it helps me keep warm, then so much the better. I hate being cold, and I especially hate having cold hands.”

“This from a man who leapt heedlessly into freezing water? _Un homme stupide._ ”

“Well, I did it for a good cause. But my hands hurt like fury for several hours, I was shaking so hard.”

And Erik gave in to the temptation and laughed. Heart leaping in his chest when he heard the answering chuckle behind him.

He thought, then, of his hands. Cupped around Charles’s, stopping them from shaking, passing his own warmth on to the other man.

“Erik,” Charles said, his voice half broken between warning and...something welcoming.

 _Take it,_ Erik thought, sending him images of fire and sun and warmth.

A sigh of relief, and Charles whispering: _Thank you._  



End file.
